Enemies to Lovers
by Shira-Senpai
Summary: TEAM NATSU GOES TO A MISSION BUT UNEXPECTEDLY MEET AN RIVAL GUILD AS THEY DO IT. IS THIS THE START? WILL THE TWO WILL REALLY MEET AND LOVE WILL BLOSSOM OR SOMEONE WILL INTERFERE?
1. chapter 1

CH 1:

ITS BEEN A YEAR SINCE FAIRYTAIL WON IN THE GMG (GRAND MAGIC GAMES) BUT LUCY CAN'T STOP THINKING WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FUTURE WHERE 10,000 DRAGONS APPEARED.

WHILE LUCY IS THINKING, HER FRIENDS NATSU, GRAY AND ERZA CALLED HER TO DO AN MISSION. "LUCY LETS GO TO AN JOB, IT HAVE A PERFECT REWARD FOR YOU."NATSU AND GRAY SAID IN UNISON."STOP MIMICKING ME FLAME BRAIN/ICECREAM!!"THEY SAID AGAIN IN UNISON AND STARTED FIGHTING. WHEN THEY REALIZED THAT ERZA IS BEHIND THEM,THEY ACT LIKE THEY ARE BESTFRIEND TO MAKE ERZA CALM DOWN.

BUT THEN LUCY REMEMBERED THE HAND OF THE FUTURE LUCY, THE HAND WHERE THE FAIRYTAIL MARK IS. THE MARK IS GONE AND LUCY STARTED TO CRY.

NATSU AND GRAY STOP FIGHTING WHILE ERZA LOOKED WORIED. "LUCE, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"NATSU ASKED. "I JUST REMEMBERED THE HAND OF FUTURE LUCY. SHE HAVE NO FAIRYTAIL SIGN IN HER RIGHT HAND."LUCY REPLIED. ERZA AND GRAY FREEZED WHILE NATSU LOOK AWAY WITH A PAIN.

BECAUSE DRAGON SLAYER HAVE A SENSITIVE HEARING AND SMELLING, WENDY AND GAJEEL HEARD, LAXUS AS WELL.

WENDY COMED CLOSER TO LUCY AND ASKED, "LUCY-SAN,IS IT TRUE THAT FUTURE LUCY-SAN MARK IS... "WENDY DID NOT FINISHED ASKING QUESTION AND STARTED TO CRY.

ERZA AND CARLA/CHARLES MADE WENDY CALMED DOWN WHILE ERZA AND GRAY HAVE ONLY 1 THING IN THEIR MIND. IT IS: THEY ARE ALL KILLED EXCEPT FUTURE LUCY AND FUTURE ROGUE SINCE THE TWO ARE THE ONLY ONE TO TRAVEL IN THE PAST.

"LUCY, DID FUTURE LUCY TOLD YOU ANYTHING? SOMETHING IMPORTANT?"GRAY ASKED. "IM SORRY FUTURE LUCY DID NOT TELL ME ANYTHING"LUCY REPLIED.

"EVERYONE I'VE GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU"NATSU SAID."WHAT IS IT?"ERZA ASKED. "BEFORE FUTURE ROGUE DIED,HE SAID TO ME THAT SOMEONE WILL KILL FROSCH AND THAT WILL TRIGGER TO ROGUE TO KILL THEM. AND THAT PERSON IS STING. THEN ROGUE WILL KILL LECTOR AND STING AND LEAD AND OPEN THE GATE WITH MOTHERGLARE."NATSU REPLIED.

"ANYWAY LETS DO THE MISSION TOGETHER! "HAPPY SAID."YOUR RIGHT HAPPY."LUCY SAID."WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS IT ANYWAY?"LUCY ADDED. "DEFEATING BANDITS THAT HAD JOIN FORCED WITH A DARK GUILD CALLED SKULL BREAKER. APPARENTLY WE ARE GOING TO JOIN FORCE WITH ANOTHER GUILD TOO SO WATCH YOUR BEHAVIOR,ESPECIALLY YOU TWO, DONT FIGHT AND BUILD TRUST AND TEAMWORK WITH THE ANOTHER GUILD, OKAY WE'LL LEAVE 2 HOURS AFTER WE PACKED. AFTER PACKING, IMMEDIATELY GO TO THE MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION.GOT IT? " ERZA SAID."AYE!! " THEY ALL SAID. _WOAH ERZA IS SCARY!_ EVERYONE THOUGHT.


	2. Ch 2

TIME SKIP:IN THE TRAIN.

"NATSU COME HERE" ERZA ORDERED. NATSU THEN COME TO ERZA ONLY TO GET AN PUNC IN THE STOMACH CAUSING HIM TO FELL UNCONSCIOUS.

LUCY AND GRAY LAUGH AT THE UNCONSCIOUS NATSU. "PFFTT THATS WHAT YOU GET FLAMEBRAIN!" GRAY TEASED AT NATSU. "GRAY, DO YOU WANT TO COME HERE TOO? " ERZA SAID AT A SCARIER TONE. "NO! "GRAY REPLIED"GOOD"ERZA SAID.

TIME SKIP: AFTER THE TRAIN

LUCY'S POV:

AFTER WE GOT OUT OF THE TRAIN, NATSU GOT BETTER AND START RUNNING AROUND SO WE HAVE TO FIND HIM. WE SAW HIM ON THE RESTAURANT EATING WITH HAPPY. DOZEN OF PLATES ARE THERE IN THE TABLE AND WE HAVE TO PAY IT.

 _AHH NATSU TOOK ALL MY MONEY, ERZA AND GRAY SAID THAT I WILL BE THE ONE TO PAY IT AND THEY WILL DOUBLE MY REWARD,NATSU IS A PAIN IN THE ASS._ I THOUGHT WHILE SIGHTING.

AFTER WE FOUND NATSU, WE'RE OFF TO THE CLIENTS HOUSE.

BUT WHEN WE ARRIVE, THE CLIENTS WASN'T THERE SO WE

WAITED FOR HOURS BUT STILL NO ONE CAME SO WE GO AND FIND AN INN.

WE SPLIT UP INTO TWO TEAMS TO FIND AN INN. NATSU AND ME. ERZA AND GRAY.

IM THE ONLY ONE TO FIND THE INN BECAUSE NATSU HAS BEEN SEPARATED FROM ME. ALL INN I'VE PAST IS FULL. _GOTTA DO THIS OR ERZA WILL KILL ME FOR SURE._ I THOUGHT CONFIDENTLY AND SAW ONE.

IM GONNA GO THERE TO RESERVE 2 ROOMS OR MAYBE 3? IF THERE ARE TWO ROOMS, ERZA AND I WILL SHARE THE SAME ROOM AND THAT LEAVES GRAY AS ND NATSU IN THE SAME ROOM. THE WHOLE INN WILL BE DESTROYED IF THAT WILL HAPPEN.

AND IF THREE ROOMS, ERZA AND I WILL BE IN THE SAME ROOM, NATSU IS ALONE IN THE ANOTHER ROOM AND GRAY IN ANOTHER ROOM. BUT THAT WILL COST MUCH MONEY.

 _GRRRRRR WHAT DO I CHOOSE!!!!!!_ I THOUGHT.


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY POV

I THINK I WILL GO INSIDE AND RESERVE 2-3 ROOMS THEN ASK ERZA ON HOW MANY ROOMS WE WILL USE.

I GO INSIDE AND SAW ROGUE BUT I IGNORED IT. I RENT 3 ROOMS TO MAKE SURE.

THEN I SAID THAT I WILL BE GOING OUT TO FIND THE OTHERS. I SAW GRAY IN THE POLICE STATION, I SAW HIM NAKED TOO SO MAYBE HE STRIPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD. AND HAS BEEN CAUGHT BY POLICE. THINKING ABOUT IT MAKE ME LAUGH BUT I JUST PASSED IT.

THEN I SAW ERZA IN THE DRESS STORE BUYING A WEDDING GOWN THEN I CALLED HER THAT I FOUND A INN. "ERZA!!'' I SHOUTED. ERZA RAN TOWARDS ME. "WHAT IS IT LUCY?" SHE ASK. "PFTT!! I -LAUGH- SAW GRAY -LAUGH- A THE POLICE STATION BEING QUESTION BY THE POLICE AND I SAW HIM STRIPPED. -LAUGH"I REPLIED"AND I FOUND AN INN TOO. HOW MANY ROOMS SHALL I RENT? "I ADDED. "FOUR ROOMS"ERZA ANSWERED "OHH OKAY" I SAID "GONNA COME WITH ME ERZA? "I ASKED. THEN SHE NODDED.

AND WHILE WE'RE WALKING, WE SAW NATSU AT A RESTAURANT AGAIN EATING FOOD WITH HAPPY, AND DOZEN OF PLATES. I SIGH AND GO INSIDE THE RESTAURANT AND PAY AT THE CASHIER. THEN I GRAB NATSU AND HAPPY DRAGING THEM AT THE INN. "ERZA, CAN YOU READY OUR ROOMS? I'LL GO GET GRAY. "I ASKED "OF COURSE GO GET GRAY! "THANKS I'LL BE BACK"I SAID AND WAVED A GOOD BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

**UMM... IM SORRY IF I UPDATED LATE BUT PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT :")**

STING POV:

I THINK IM SMELLING SOME FAMILIAR SCENT BUT I CANT REMEMBER. I WAS AT THE TOWN WHEN I MEET A CERTAIN BLONDE GIRL. ' _AS I RECALL... SHES WITH... FAIRYTAIL!?_ 'I THOUGHT.

WHY IS A FAIRYTAIL MAGE HERE. VISITING? NO. THAT IS... MAYBE THEIR VISITING.

IF THEY ARE THE ONE THAT WILL BE OUR ALLY IN OUR MISSION, THEN I WILL QUIT THE MISSION. THERE'S NO WAY I WILL COOPERATE WITH THAT TRASHY GUILD.

"HEY!"I SAID TO HER BUT I ONLY RECEIVED NOTHING.

LUCYS POV

"HEY!"SOMEONE SAID. I LOOKED BACK BUT DIDN'T SEE THE OWNER OF THE VOICE. "HEY YOU BLONDIE!" I HEARD AGAIN. THE VOICE SOUNDS FAMILIAR. I LOOK BUT DIDN'T SAW ANYONE. _'GRR...ITS SO FAMILIAR TO ME BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER THE VOICE._ _I HATE YOU LUCY! '_ I THOUGHT TO MYSELF AT THE THIRD TIME. "ON YOUR LEFT BLONDIE. "SOMEONE SAID AGAIN AND I SAW HIM. THE PERSON WHO IS CALLING ME FOR THE THIRD TIME. "SA-SA-BER-TOO-TOOTH? WHA-T A-RE YOU DO-ING HE-RE?" I STUTTER ' _ARGHH CURSE ME!! '_.I THOUGHT CURSING MYSELF. WELL IM SCARED SINCE THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES.

FLASHBACK: STING POV

"FAIRYTAIL, WINS!! SABERTOOTH IS THE SECOND. 3RD PLACE ARE THE LAMIA SCALE AND MERMAID HEEL. 4TH PLACE IS BLUE PEGASUS. AND THE 5TH PLACE IS QUATRO CERBERUS. CONGRATSULATION EVERYONE!!!" MATTO THE ANNOUNCER SAID.

"GRR... FARIES GOT OVER US? WE LOST TO THEM? "DOPENGAL SAID. "WELL WHAT IS DONE IS DONE. WE LOST AND THATS IT. "RUFUS ANSWERED."IM JUST AFRAID OF THE PUNISHMENT MASTER WILL GIVE. "I SAID TO THEM. WELL ITS TRUE.WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HE DO. HE MAY EITHER KICK US OUT OF THE GUILD OR ATTACK US. OR MAYBE KILL ONE OF US.

I STARED AT THE LIVELY GUILD (FAIRYTAIL) HAVING TEARS OF JOY. THEIR MASTER IS TALKING WITH SOMEONE BUT I CANNOT SEE HIM/HER. I SUDDENLY SAW A BLONDE GIRL HUGGING NATSU. I FEEL JEALOUS. SURE I IDOLIZE THEM BUT IT WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO.

I AM ALSO IN LOVE WITH THE BLONDE GIRL BUT THE FEELINGS DISAPPEAR WHEN ME AND ROGUE HEAR WHAT HAPPENED IN THE TENROUJIMA. I JOINED SABERTOOTH TOGETHER WITH ROGUE.

WELL THE FEELING OF BEING IN LOVE WITH HER DISAPPEAR WHEN THEY WERE FROZE UP IN THE ISLAND. BUT WHY AM I FEELING THIS AGAIN. JEALOUSY. I WANT TO BE NATSU INSTEAD. I CAN GO SEE HER EVERYTIME I WANT. BUT I IGNORED IT.


	5. Ch 5

PREVIOUSLY AT ENEMY TO LOVERS:

 _STING POV:_

 _WELL THE FEELINGS OF BEING IN LOVE WITH_ _HER_ _DISAPPEAR WHEN THEY WERE FROZE UP IN THAT ISLAND. BUT WHY AM I FEELING THIS_ _AGAIN. JEALOUSY. I WANT TO BE NATSU_ _INSTEAD._ _I CAN GO SEE HER EVERYTIME I WANT. BUT I IGNORED IT._

LUCY POV:

WHY AM I ATTRACTED TO THIS MAN? MY HEART IS BEATING FAST WHEN HE'S HERE.

" WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I ASKED. "WHY, CAN'T WE GO HERE? WELL, IT'S NOT YOURS TOO. '' HE SAID.

' _UGHH FORGET WHAT I SAID EARLIER. HE'S A BASTARD!!_ ' I THOUGHT.

"REALLY BLONDIE? IM NOT A BASTARD. "HE SAID. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY EARLIER? " HE ASKED.

"HOW DI-" I STOP WHEN HE INTERRUPTED ME. "YOU'RE TALKING OUT LOUD."HE SAID.

"AND AS I SAID, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'EARLIER'?" WHEN HE SAID THAT, I BLUSHED.

THINKING ABOUT WHAT I THOUGHT EARLIER, I BLUSHED MORE. I TURNED MY FACE AWAY TO PREVENT HIM TO SEE MY RED FACE.

"NO-NOTHING!!!! " I SHOUTED AT HIM. "OHH, WHAT ARE YOU BLUSHING BLONDIE?" HE SAID. I DON'T NEED TO LOOK AT HIM BECAUSE I KNEW THAT HE WOULD SMIRK. "NOTHING!!!" I ACCIDENTALLY SHOUTED CAUSING THE PASSERBY TO LOOK AT US.

"CAN'T YOU JUST BE QUIET? YOUR MAKING MY EARDRUMS TO EXPLODE." HE COMPLAINED AND I MUMBLED, "SERVES YOU RIGHT.". "AHEM, I HEARD THAT" HE FAKED A COUGH AND SAID IT.

" OPPS ITS GETTING LATE I GOTTA GO." I SAID RUNNING AWAY.

STING POV:

 _'BLONDIE SURELY RUN FAST.'_ I THOUGHT. ITS TIME FOR ME TO GO OR I WOULD GET MYSELF BE KILLED.


	6. chapter 6

Ch 1:

Lucy POV:

huff,huff,huff* 'Gahh... i was scared for a second. Who would not? Its a saber while we are a fairy. And what are they doing in this town? I just wish they are not the guild we are suppose to help with our job.

Now, I have to find Gray' I thought. When I came across a shop, I saw Gray inside. He looks like's he is going to buy clothes since he doesnt have yet. But I think he doesn't have any money. I saw him arguing to the store clerk. I entered the shop when I realized who is the clerk. " Didn't I told you? No money no clothes!" the clerk smirk\said. "Shut up! I don't have any money right now,Lyon" Gray said.

Yes Lyon is the clerk. "Forget that. Why are YOU the clerk while Chelia is the saleslady?!" I suddenly butted in. "Lucy, why are you here??!!?!" Gray asked. "I have to get you." I said. "Get me? You make it sound like I have been taken away" he said. "Got a problem?" I said omitting my dark aura.

"Lyon, here *giving the money* where is the cloth that Gray want to buy?" I asked. He gived me a white T-shirt and a long pants. I handed it to Gray before dragging him out of the store.

"Where are we going?" Gray asked. "To the inn'' I simply said. "Ohh okay." he answered. Finally, I have found the inn.

When we entered, I saw a familiar blonde hair. But I still ignored it because if we are late, the 'Demon' will be angry. Then when we saw Erza with Natsu sitting at the chair.

"Lucy, it looks like this inn is full and there are no other inn in this town." Erza said. "How many rooms are left?" I asked. "Only one. The girl in the counter said that it maybe should be fine that one of us will sleep in another room that have enough space for three." Erza said. "So, who will?" I asked. "I have to make sure that these two dont fight so Lucy is it alright?" Erza asked.


End file.
